Make My Heart Beat Faster
by BrnEyesTX
Summary: Do they deliver in the Pegasus Galaxy? Shep/Cadman


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters or plots. I mean no infringement; this is for personal benefit only.

**Author's note:** This is for the GateWorld Thread TEAM FLY-BOY  
>- Re-watch challenge for SGA Suspicion–prompt: Military Rations<br>- Pairing: Sheppard/Cadman (because she makes his heart go BOOM!)  
>- Thank you to Ladygris for her beautiful eyes<p>

* * *

><p>Faster by Matt Nathanson<p>

_You're so delicious  
>you're so soft<br>sweet on the tip of my tongue  
>you taste like sunlight<br>and strawberry bubble gum_

you bite my lip  
>you spike my blood<br>you make my heart beat faster

You Make My Heart Beat Faster~

Laura sat with her back to the tree watching the clouds play overhead. The twilight air was crisp on her cheeks as the night sky put on a beautiful show at sundown. Shifting her weight she leaded over for her issued dinner for this evening. The bag was slightly smashed from a day spent in her pack. The training exercises were almost over, two more nights and she and her team could return to Atlantis.

A twig snapped behind Laura but she didn't flinch. The area was safe. The team had separated for the evening. The day had taken its toll on everyone nerves. A little breathing room was encouraged and they all agreed it was indeed a good idea. They would start fresh in the morning meeting at the fire circle at oh-eight-hundred hours. She tipped her head back to see who had snuck into her space when warm lips planted a kiss on her forehead.

"JOHN!" Laura covered her mouth to muffle her cry.

"Hey Firecracker, miss me?" John asked sitting down next to her.

Smiling as the excitement began to wash over her. "What…How… I thought you were at the SGC till the end of the week."

John began pushing the hair from her face and pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and tried to wipe the smudges from her face. "You've been blowing-up stuff?" He grinned as he continued to clean her face.

"Yep, but the new explosive material is a bit volatile, so some of our handiwork did not go according to plan. Made everyone a bit edgy today." Laura bit her lip; defeat was something she had a hard time accepting.

John finished cleaning her face and pulled her in for a reassuring hug. "Hungry?"

Laura held up her bag of military rations "Want half? Don't think I am really that hungry, and its turkey."

John jumped up wiping the dirt from his pants, then reached for Laura's hand to join him. "No thanks. After all these years, I don't really like turkey that much anymore." He winced and shook his head. "I thought you might like something I picked up before I left earth."

Laura's head perked up "Colonel Sheppard what are you up too?"

"Well I've learned something. They make these great bags that keep pizza warm for hours." He reached over and motioned to the large red bag the size of a pizza box.

Laura jumped up and threw her arms around John's neck. "Oh, John, I LOVE YOU!"

oOOo

After the pizza was finish, Laura went through all of John's pockets on his BDU's finding a Snicker's bar, some gummy bears and her favorite Twizzlers. She lay back against the tree rubbing her stomach. "Thank you that was delicious." She laced her hand in his watching the moons now playing peek-a-boo in the clouds above. "I would invite you to stay, but it's a one-man tent."

Squeezing her hand he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "The other thing I learned is I hate sleeping on the ground. If you'd like you can come stay at my place tonight." John nibbled on her ear softly.

"I wish. I can't leave the area." Her voice laced with disappointment.

"I thought you would say that, so I brought the Jumper and have an air mattress in the back." He leaned back a little hitting the button on the remote revealing the Jumper sitting several meters away.

"Oh John, I could kiss you."

"I was counting on that." John winked at her as they gathered up her things and trekked over to the Jumper for the night.

Fin~ for now….


End file.
